The Prince's Secrets
by Sticka-chan
Summary: From school teens to royals to warriors, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Ash have the experience of a lifetime. Contestshipping, ikarishipping and slight pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi

**Me: Hi ! I'm back with my second story !**

**Drew: God, you haven't even completed the first !**

**Me: I hereby declare that you said this on the 17****th**** of May, 2008.**

**Drew: Yea, yea, whatever. By the way, where the**

**heck of a fangirl is that May ?**

**Me: May is not a fangirl.**

**Drew: How can a person who is in love with me not**

**be a fangirl ?**

**Me: (grins) YOU SAID IT ! OH MY GOD YOU SAID IT ! YOU SAID MAY WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU !**

**Drew: (blushes) Noooooo ! I did not say that !**

**Me: Look at what's on the screen, dude.**

**Drew: (looks and thinks of an excuse) It was a joke ! Can't anybody take a joke ?!**

**Me: (sighs) Oh well, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer.**

**May: …****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, the other royal adults, the teachers and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

**Drew and Me: MAY !!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The whole class was noisy. It was like a market. "Even the old ladies bargaining for a lower price would have lost, compared to the noise level of this class," May thought bitterly.

May felt like covering her ears. But if she did, how was she going to move her pencil across the paper ? How was her hand going to draw the rose she was drawing ? Yes, a rose with blood red petals and a single thorn. It was her favourite flower. If someone wanted to cheer her up when she was feeling down, they could give her a rose and she would become her usual self again.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet ! Keep it down !" said Ash, waving both hands frantically as if he was playing an imaginary piano in the air, "Please keep it down ! If Miss Juliana gets back, she'll scold me !"

Everyone ignored the poor raven-haired boy and carried on with what they were doing. Misty, who sat next to May, sighed. "Poor Ash," she said quietly, loud enough so only May could hear, "Even though he's class monitor, no one listens to him except when a teacher's in class."

But who was to blame ? The person who chose him as class monitor was Miss Juliana, after all. She chose him because he was the smartest.

May grinned. She remembered the time when she raised her hand to answer a question before Ash did, and got it correct. When she looked at him, she could see that his face was red with anger and rage. Ash was always the first one to raise his hand. Only when Miss Juliana was in class was Ash finally acknowledged present. "But actually," May wondered, "Miss Juliana should be here by now. She's never been this late before.

Before class started, the principal had made and announcement for her to go to his office. May wondered what could be happening in that tiny, enclosed area. "What could they be talking about that takes so long ?"she thought.

Oh well, what was the point of wondering anyway ? May looked up and saw her classmate, Paul, throwing paper aeroplanes to Dawn. The dark blue-haired girl didn't seem to notice. Her eyelids were drooping from lack of sleep. His aim wasn't very good, but just then, one landed in her hair. Shocked, Dawn screamed, "Aaaah ! Cockroach ! Cockroach !"

This made the whole class burst into peals of laughter. The only one who didn't find it hilarious was May, with a mere smile on her face. She tried to be lively as possible, but her smile was dull and showed no true emotion. Still, no one noticed.

It was then that the classroom door swung open, and in stepped to figures. One tall, and the other a head and a half shorter. The teacher was greeted with silence as everyone hastily scrambled back to their seats. By Miss Juliana's side was a boy. "Class, I would like you all to meet Drew Hayden."

**Drew: Why did I have to appear right at the end of the chapter ?**

**Me: Well, the prologues are always like that, don't you know ?**

**Drew: Fine, then I'll go check. (goes off to check)**

**May: What was that all about ?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**May: You should post the other stories you wrote by hand.**

**Me: Nah, they're all too lame to be true. This one makes me go on a roll every time I write it ! Anyway, REVIEW !!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drew: Hi I'm back from checking all the prologues of fics and you were right

Drew: Hi ! I'm back from checking all the prologues of fics and you were right.

**Me:**

**Drew: Um, hello ? Anyone there ? May, please tell me that you're here too.**

**May:**

**Drew: Wha ?! I'm alone ?!**

**Me and May:**

**Drew: (sighs) Well, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer. Here goes. ****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for my parents, the other royal adults, the teachers and the old couple who took care of me for a few years.**

**May: Yes ! You did the disclaimer !**

**Me: That saves me all the trouble. Thanks Drew !**

**Drew: Arrgh ! I can't believe I was so stupid ! I hate you guys !**

Chapter 2: New Kid

All eyes were on Drew. He had emerald eyes and glossy chartreuse hair. Once the girls set sight on him, their eyes turned to heart shapes and saliva drooled from their mouths. **(A/N: Yes, I know, fangirls don't drool, but they do in my story.)**

Well, all of them except Dawn, Misty and May. Dawn stared at him blankly, still very sleepy. Misty sighed and May rolled her eyes. The boys were excited about having another friend in their class. "Hmm, let's see, Drew, you can sit in front of May. I know the table next to yours is empty, but it's the only available space we have. May, please raise your hand," Miss Juliana stated.

The other girls shot May threatening glares but she ignored them and raised her hand obediently. Drew, who had slung a yellow purple backpack over his shoulder, walked calmly over to the empty seat and sat down. As Miss Juliana began the lesson, he turned round and said, "Hi there, brunette." It came with a sincere smile. "If you're gonna call her brunette, you might as well call me hothead since I'm a redhead, aren't I ?" Misty said plainly.

"You got it, burntbrain," he replied, snickering and turned to pay attention to the lesson that was going on.

Misty fired up. "Ugh ! The nerve of that guy ! He's barely been in here for five minutes and he's already started being the new school jerk," she muttered under her breath. May nudged her, trying to tell her it was really she who had started it. But it didn't work.

In just a day, Drew had gotten used to his fangirls crowding around him and asking him things like,

"Drew, shake my hand !" or "Drew, kiss me !" or "Drew, be my boyfriend !" and sometimes even "Drew, will you marry me ?" The worst was actually when he heard some girls talking to each other BY ACCIDENT, "I'll bet Drew would jump of a building if I told him to." As if. He just ran away whenever he spotted a fangirl. The next moment, they'd all be gone, because May's Espeon used teleport on them. The next moment, they'd find themselves in the toilet. Actually… the boys toilet. But still, it didn't stop them from coming back every time.

During recess, May, Misty and Dawn found themselves in a tight situation, with the school bully, Gary. "What are you doing today, girls," he taunted.

"Nothing," Misty retorted.

"Nothing ?" he repeated, snickering. "Well then, pay up for doing nothing."

Dawn started to get angry. "Why should we give you money for not doing anything, huh ?" she fumed.

"Of course you have to !" Gary threatened, "You park your car and don't do anything, right ? So if you park yourselves here, you need to pay too !"

Misty glared at him and said, "Don't get your hopes up, idiot. We aren't paying you, so buzz off."

Gary blew his top. He shoved Misty and Dawn aside and grabbed May by the neck. "You. Give me all your pocket money. Now," he ordered.

May tried to release himself from his grip, but Gary was too strong. Then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say, "Back off, loser. Touch her again and I'll punch you in the stomach."

Gary was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. He turned around, only to come face to face with Drew. He let go of May as soon as he saw Drew's menacing green eyes. "I'll let you go this time, but I swear I'll have my revenge," Gary said, letting go of May and walked away.

Drew took a step closer to May. "Hey, you okay ?"

May blushed lightly and answered, "Um, yeah, I-I guess so. But why did you do that ? You didn't have to, you know."

The bell rang, announcing the end of recess. Drew simply said, "Just to repay you back for teleporting my fangirls away." He turned around and threw her a blood red rose over his shouler. "Well, see ya around, brunette." And with that, he left with a flick of his hair.

Drew: That was actually…

**May: Really good…**

**Me:**

**Drew: You know, I expected you to scream in delight because I just said that your story was brilliant.**

**Me:**

**May: She's really not here, Drew.**

**Drew: Yeah, I guess you're right.**

**Me:**

**Me: Two people alone in a room not fighting… aww, how sweet ! (chuckles)**

**Drew and May: Arrgh ! REVIEW !! (blushes)**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3 is up

**Me: Chapter 3 is up !**

**Drew: I seriously hate it when you pretend to be gone and you spy on me.**

**Me: Ah, whatever. I know ! Let's have a battle !**

**May: Yay !**

**Me: But first, I'd like to introduce a new character ! BRENDAN !!**

**Brendan: Hi !**

**Me, Drew and May: Hi Brendan.**

**Me: Okay. Drew, you are battling Brendan.**

**May: Yay !**

**Me: The winner gets a kiss from May !**

**May: Yay ! … wha ?! Evil, I am so gonna get you for this !**

**Me: Begin !**

**Drew: Let's go ! Roselia !**

**Brendan: Come on ! Mudkip !**

**Drew: Roselia use Petal Dance !**

**Brendan : Dodge ! Water gun !**

**Drew: Not so fast ! Roselia, dodge that ! (dodges)**

**Brendan: Iron tail !**

**Drew: (hits roselia) Stun spore !**

**Brendan: (mudkip gets paralyzed) Nooo !**

**Drew: Quick, Synthesis ! Now, let's finish up with Solarbeam !**

**Brendan: (Mudkip faints) Nooo !**

**May: Yay ! (kisses Drew on the cheek)**

**Drew: (blushes) That was a pathetic battle.**

**Brendan: boo hoo hoo… TT ****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, the teachers and the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

**Me: …Chapter 3 !**

Chapter 3: A Not-So-Pleasant Surprise

When May arrived home, she greeted her family and glanced at the clock. It was 5pm. Not a good sign for a 14-year-old who had a ton of homework. She ran up to her room, took a quick shower and had a quick rinse. After that, she started on her homework. When she finally finished it, May sighed and looked out her bedroom window. "Since when did we have new neighbours ?" she thought.

May's face lit up. Delcatty and Espeon jumped out of the window to meet whoever it was. "Kito ! Xavion ! Come back here !!" she yelled after her two cat pokemon.

She herself jumped out of the window and landed skillfully on her feet. She ran after the two, who had scampered across the street. Kito (delcatty) had jumped into the arms of a boy and Xavion was rubbing herself against his leg. May looked up to see a surprised, but familiar face. "Drew !" she cried.

The green-haired boy caught sight of her and smirked evilly. "Well, well, well ! My new neighbour's the one and only Maysie !"

"My name's not Maysie, it's May, you idiot !" May shot back angrily. Drew could be SUCH a jerk sometimes. What's more, he was her new neighbour ! "Could things get any worse ?" she thought bitterly.

The next day, May got up early for school. MAY'S POV: I yawned and opened my eyes sleepily. I lay on my bed, staring at the grass green ceiling. It reminded me of HIM… and something else… Aak ! I completely forgot ! We have battles today ! I quickly got ready, grabbed my pokeballs and dashed down the stairs. As soon as I got down, I stuffed a sandwich in my mouth and began to chew. Chew, chew, chew, swallow. Chew, chew, chew, swallow. Chew, chew, chew, knock knock. Huh ? I gulped down my food and turned towards the door only to see… HIM. What was he doing here ? "Oh good, you're here. May honey, it's time to leave," Mom reminded me. Oh great. I SO totally hate this.

NORMAL POV: May then asked sulkily, "Why is HE here ?" Caroline answered without looking, "I'm sorry honey, Dad can't send you to school today so I asked him to walk you there."

May made a face and complained, "Mom, I'm fourteen ! Isn't that old enough for you to allow me to walk to school on my own ?"

Caroline faced her daughter sternly and began, "May, you know very well that…"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because May cut her off. "Okay fine ! Bye Mom !" May replied impatiently, grabbing her bag and dashing out the door, right past Drew.

He shut the door and stepped ahead of her. "So, finished your homework, Maysie ?" he teased.

May growled in reply, "Of course I did, Spew."

"What's with the nickname ?" Drew asked. May didn't reply.

So after a few seconds, Drew started again, "Hey, I heard boarding school starts tomorrow." May nodded without saying a word.

Drew wondered why she had a sudden change of mood. It was then that he realized that they had reached the school grounds. There was a few minutes left before the bell rang and thought, "First class, Biology. Then it's to the Chem Lab. After that, Drama. Next… RECESS ! Yes ! Less time spent with annoying knucklehead !"

Drew then turned to her and said, "Well then, Au Revoir, Maysie." May then scowled back, "Sayonara, Spew." And with that, they both headed off in different directions.

Drew: …

**Me: …**

**May: …**

**Brendan: …**

**All: REVIEW !!**


	4. Chapter 4

Drew: Hi

**Drew: Hi. Chapter 4 is up.**

**Brendan: Yeah, so ? I know, let's have a rematch !**

**Drew: Nah, that's too boring.**

**Brendan: What ?! Battles aren't boring !**

**Drew: Well they are when someone battles you.**

**Brendan: Curse you ! Kill you ! Damn you !**

**Drew: You can stop swearing now. Where are the girls anyway ?**

**Brendan: How should I know ?**

**Drew: I don't know.**

**Me and May:**

**Drew: Do the disclaimer.**

**Brendan: Why ?!**

**Drew: Cause your initial comes before mine and the girls aren't here.**

**Brendan: (grumbles) …****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

Chapter 4: The Talent We Share

"Dawn VS Paul, Misty VS Ash and May VS Drew. I'll give you five seconds before the battle starts…..begin !" Ms Kyra instructed her battle class.

Her choices were really random, but somehow, the girls ended up battling the boy they hated, I repeat hated, the most. May used her Blaziken, Toro, and her Wartortle, Torty. Drew's pokemon were Roselia and Butterfree. It ended up being a tie, the same as Dawn and Paul's, and Misty and Ash's. So Ms Kyra was forced to give them different pairings. Advancing were May, Drew and Dawn.

The next class was Music Instrumental. May grinned. Nothing like her favourite class in an air-conditioned room to make her day ! Music was only twice a week, one day Music Instrumental and the other Physical Music. May specialized in Music Instrumental while Dawn was best in Physical Music.

Anyway, the class then assembled in the Music Room where it seemed like any other classroom. The only difference was that it had an air-con. Soon their teacher came in, Ms Vanessa. "Alright class, who's going to perform today ?" she asked.

All heads turned to look at May. She let out a laugh, confusing Drew. After all, this was his first Music Instrumental lesson. Ms Vanessa smiled. "Alright then May. I expect no less from my best student," she said.

May walked up to the class organ **(A/N: The organ is kinda like a piano, except it has two keyboards, one on top of the other, one treble, one base, and the pedals also represent notes. It can also sound like all the other different instruments. I play it myself.)**and sat down. She then turned to Ms Vanessa and asked her, "Which song shall I play today ?"

Her teacher just smiled and said, "One of your new ones that we haven't heard yet. Now class, for today, I'd like you to guess the title of May's song."

May grinned and began playing.

_Yeah Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Yeah hey hey_

_Yeah_

_Whooh !_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't know this_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seeing what you're missing_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you'd confess_

_That there's something special_

_Between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why are you not seeing_

_What you're missing_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dying to say_

_Whooh !_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_If you only looked inner in me_

_I might even be a ro-ock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_That wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_Yeah yeah_

_Whooh !_

_Yeah I really am a rock star_

_A rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rockin' wherever we are_

_Yeah yeah cause I really am a rock star_

_Cause I really am a rock star-ar-ar_

_I am a rock star_

The song ended and May was given a round of applause as she bowed and walked coolly back to her seat. Drew was impressed. He never knew that she could be so talented at something, but still… he smirked. Well, he had his reasons.

"Now class, who would like to guess the name of the song May just played ?" Miss Vanessa asked. Hands shot up. All kinds of funny names were mentioned, and May cringed at the worst ones. There were things like, 'I'm Unusual', 'I Wanna Be A Rock Star' and 'I Might Even Be A Rock Star'. May sighed. The answer was simple ! In fact, too simple.

Then, out of nowhere, the class heard, "Rock Star." May stood up. "Who said that ?" she asked. Everyone knew that whoever had said that had gotten it right. Drew snickered, raised his hand halfway and said, "I did." Everyone gasped. This was the first time anyone had ever got the name of one of May's songs correct ! What a day. First, their pairings of roommates for rooms, and now this ?

Misty grinned as she remembered the time they got to know their roommates just a few hours ago.

She hoped she'd be sharing her room with someone she knew. Turned out it was Eva, her best friend in Primary School ! May was paired with Dawn, Ash was paired with Gary (very bad luck for him) and Drew was paired with Paul. Basically, good matchings for the girls and very weird matchings for the boys.

The first night of boarding school had come and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Drew. His nimble fingers were longing to tap dance placidly on the organ keyboard once again. He kept tossing and turning, trying to resist the urge of playing the organ after four whole years of not seeing it. The fourteen-year-old couldn't hold the urge within him any longer. He crept out of bed **(A/N: In my story no one wears pajamas, okay ?)**and, taking one look at the sleeping Paul in the opposite bed, went out of their room and into the class. There was no door, anyone could enter at any point of time. He softened the sound, careful not to wake anyone up. Then, he started his song.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could Breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved and I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change_

_And Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And Breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Go on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away_

_I could Breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

Drew ended the song with a comforting note, but it didn't comfort him. The whole song had made him uneasy, made him think about his rich yet lonely past.

Then, he heard something that made him jump. "That was actually really good," May praised. She had been awoken by the familiar sound of the organ and heard Drew playing his song.

When Drew turned around to see her, he just scowled, "What are you doing here ?" May sighed. "I praise you for your playing and what do I get in return ?" she whined.

That was when it all began. His first secret was out. But his others were not…

**Drew: Explain again what is an organ.**

**Me: I am not your personal dictionary. Go find it yourself.**

**Drew: Okay. **_poof_

**Brendan: Evil, can I have a rematch against Drew ?**

**Me: Sure you can, but he'll still beat you anyway. So if you want a rematch, then go find him yourself.**

**Brendan: Oh okay then. Bye you lot. **_poof_

**May: I'll go find them and judge their battle, okay Evil ? Bye ! I'll tell you who won ! **_poof_

**Me: Lonely, I am so lonely…REVIEW !! **_poof_


	5. Chapter 5

Drew: You know, you should really focus on what to put in your other story

Drew: You know, you should really focus on what to put in your other story. This one is two chapters ahead of the other.

**Me: Is it just me, or are you always the first one to talk ? Anyway, you're not the one writing the story. I am.**

**May: Evil, he's right. It's better to balance out your stories than just focus on one.**

**Me: Aww, you're on his side ! No wonder so many people love contestshipping ! You two are so right for each other !**

**Drew and May: (blushes) I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER/HIM !**

**Me: See, you even say the same words at the same time !**

**Drew: Evil, you're starting to sound like Harley.**

**May: Mm-hmm.**

**Drew: I wouldn't be surprised if you two started dating.**

**Me: DREW !! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS !!**

**Drew: Aaaaaah !! (runs away)**

**Me: YOU ARE SO DEAD !! (chases Drew)**

**May: Evil, come back here ! (runs after them)**

**Brendan: No one even noticed me… (sighs) ****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

Chapter 5: The First Tragedy

It was a Saturday morning, and May had walked home to take a family photograph, with her family, of course. Anyway, after they had taken the photo, Norman had it developed with a special machine he had just bought. May was to remain in boarding school, and the rest of them were going on a holiday for two weeks. May was going to miss the calls they gave her every two days. "May, could you sign on my card ?" Max asked.

Soon, May and Max's cards had all the signatures of their family members. May said goodbye, but little did she know that it was going to be the last time she did so.

Monday had come. Lessons had started. It was around 1pm when the class suddenly received an intercom, which wasn't usual. There were only intercoms when there were emergencies. Once Mr Freeman, their Literature teacher, picked up the receiver, his face faltered and he looked solemn as if there was some bad news. The class burst into hushed whispers, obviously curious about what had happened.

"May," came Mr Freeman's deep voice after he put down the receiver, "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you."

Heads turned. At once, May felt every drop of blood in her veins freeze. What could have happened ? She wanted to know, yet she didn't want to know.

"Your parents and younger brother Max have met with an accident while on a holiday. It appears that it happened yesterday, and even though they were all admitted to the hospital ASAP, they… didn't make it," Mr Freeman said, a little softer than he usually would.

It's impossible to tell you how May felt at that point of time. She was so overwhelmed with shock and horror, she didn't know if she should believe her teacher. But it was then that she realized… they were really gone. Her family was gone. Gone forever.

May burst into tears and kept on sobbing. Her friends tried to comfort her, especially Dawn, who was her partner. But May didn't hear all their comforting words. She was oblivious to her surroundings. She was submerged in a pool of darkness, a pool of loneliness.

Mr Freeman was too distraught to teach, so he let the class crowd around May and try their best to comfort her. She paid no attention to any of them, until...

Someone tapped her shoulder. By then, most people had given up and had gone back to their seats. Only Ash, Misty, Dawn and Drew remained. May finally looked up into Drew, and for a moment, their eyes locked. May could see sympathy, warmth and loneliness. And all at once, she knew…had been in her place before. But it was only for a brief moment. She continued sobbing into her hands, but somehow that thought would not leave her mind.

Somehow, May managed to make it through that terrible day. On the other hand, Drew thought differently. The moment he heard the news, he began to feel uneasy. After all, he had been in her place before. Drew started to drift off to dreamland…

It was night. Drew was only ten at that time. He had run away from his home, far away. In another country, in fact. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. The heavy rain didn't make it any better. Exhausted from running for so long and so far away, he fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground.

The young boy only woke up two days later, feeling dizzy. Surprisingly, he lay in a bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket. By his side was an old lady, sitting on a stool. Her face was wrinkled with age. That was when Drew had finally stirred and sat up, demanding an explanation. That was where he had lived for the past few years.

"Hey, snap out of it, dreamer. Lessons have started," Paul hissed into his partner's ear. Drew snapped out of his blank gaze and turned his attention back towards the whiteboard. Still, he couldn't help thinking about his past.

**May: Nice.**

**Drew: Great.**

**Brendan: Superb.**

**Me: Thanks ! I'll make this one quick and short. REVIEW !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Phew Me: Phew ! It's been such a long time since I wrote ****another chapter !**

**Drew:**

**Me: O-kay… where the heck is that guy ? Do you know where he is, May ?**

**May:**

**Me: Brendan, are you there ?!**

**Brendan:**

**Me: Aak ! Out of all days… the day I have to post chapter 6.**

**Drew: (panting) Hi… Evil… we're finally… back…**

**May: Hi !**

**Me: Where were you two ?!**

**May: Oh, we just…**

**Me: Wait ! …Don't tell me… You went on a date !**

**Drew and May: WHAT ?! WE DID NOT !!**

**Brendan: The more times you say the same things at the same time, the less things I say… boo hoo hoo…**** Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

**Chapter 6: The Second Tragedy**

It was just like any other Tuesday, except for the fact that May wasn't that cheerful and lively as she usually was, Drew noticed. After all, who wouldn't be if their parents had died the day before ?

Anyway, the sun was shining, the chatots were singing… and Dawn screamed in agony.

"I HATE PAUL !!"

Paul was Drew's partner in class, and also the person that Dawn hated the most. Along with his best friend, Bryan, who played the guitar. He was at Grade 9, and put his best into it – not playing the guitar, but showing off how well he could play. To tell you the truth, it wasn't all that great.

Once, he got stage fright and half-burped, half-sang My Love by Westlife and even honked like a donkey at one point. He stuttered on his words, fell off the stage twice, and his pitch was way off.

Drew sighed. Why was he even thinking about that nerd ? He was as thin as a stick, as pale as a ghost and… oh, there he went again.

He shook his head. Back to Paul. The guy could be a real insensitive brute sometimes – well, most of the time.

Drew was real damned sarcastic, but Paul was more like a bug that kept on clinging to your t-shirt and wouldn't let go. Not to mention he LOVED to pick on Dawn. But actually, Bryan was more like… a bug with seven hairy legs, six eyes, three noses with slime drooling from them and ears that looked as if they were scrunched up little balls of paper.

Drew sighed for the umpteenth time. BACK TO PAUL.

"Speaking of Paul, where the devil is he ?" Drew wondered. If he didn't appear soon, they would be late for class. And no matter how much of a jerk or a brute he could be, he was never EVER late for class.

Then suddenly, a scream was heard. It was Dawn's. Followed by May's.

Wait a minute… May's scream ?!

Without thinking twice, Drew dashed off towards where the screams came from.

The shock was all too much. There, on the floor, lay the lifeless body of Dawn's older sister, Katie. Dead.

**May: (shivering) Now THAT is what I call scary…**

**Drew: I guess you could say that May…**

**Brendan: What was your favourite part ?**

**Drew: My favourite part was when I kept on reminiscing when Bryan was still in 4th Grade and did his first ever performance…**

**Me: Me too !**

**May: High five !**

**Brendan: I agree.**

**Me: Bryan was so humiliated. Hah ! REVIEW !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brendan: Yawn… I am so sleepy… why did we have to meet up so early in the morning ?**

**May: Beats me.**

**Me:**

**May: Hey, Evil's not here.**

**Brendan: Very observant, May. (sarcastically)**

**May: Are you trying to be like Drew ?**

**Brendan: N-no, I-I was praising you.**

**May: (thinking) As if.**

**Brendan: Hey Drew, do you know where Evil went ?**

**Drew:**

**Brendan: He's gone too ?!**

**May: Very observant, Brendan.**

**Brendan: Ha ha ha. Very funny. Hold on… (thinking) if Evil and Drew are gone, then that means that May and I are alone… together…**

**Drew: Brendan you are DEAD MEAT.**

**Brendan: Aaaah !! (runs away)**

**Me: I think Drew just obtained psychic powers…**

**May: Uh… (sweatdrops) ****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, Bryan, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

Chapter 7: Reactions and Change

Dawn shivered in fright. It couldn't be…it just couldn't. Katie couldn't be gone. It was impossible. "Y-yeah… it's all just a dream. And when I wake up, everything will be the way it was again."

"Just like before."

Dawn fell to her knees as students pushed their way towards the scene. She had been living in an orphanage ever since her mother died, which was 3 years ago. Her father had left them when Dawn was just a baby.

Paul's brother, Matthew, was there, holding a bloody knife, with a shocked expression on his face, seeing the number of people who had crowded around him. He dropped the knife and dashed off.

Drew tried to stop him, but May pulled his arm and shook her head. Reluctantly, he stopped, not wanting to create another problem.

Paul himself was there, staring after his brother and at Katie. This was all his brother's doing. Dawn would never forgive him now.

True enough, she turned to look at him and yelled, "You !"

Paul faced her with a horrific expression.

"Your brother killed my sister !" she yelled at him, tears welling in her eyes. Everyone stared at the two of them.

"I can't believe you !"

Dawn was screaming at him so much, that her body couldn't take it anymore, with all the stress put on her. She collapsed, but luckily Paul caught her in time. "Oh Dawn… forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I was just… being myself. How could you do this to me ?" he thought.

May buried her tear-stained face in Drew's arms. He was a little surprised, but at the same time, was speechless. He couldn't find the right words to comfort her. Nothing could be done now.

After that, no one actually knows what happened.

"Will she be alright, Nurse Jill ?" Paul asked the school nurse.

"Yes, Paul. It appears she has a slight fever, but I can promise you that Dawn will be up and about before 3 o' clock," she assured him.

Paul heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Nurse Jill."

She nodded as Paul went out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, her expression changed into a worried one.

Nurse Jill rolled up her sleeves, dipped a clean towel into a basin of iced water and draped it over Dawn's forehead. She would be up and about before 3, she had told Paul. But it could be tomorrow. Or the day after.

"So, how did it go ?" Bryan asked his best friend who was currently in distress. Paul didn't answer. All he did was brush coldly past his shoulder and off to his locker to get his books for class.

Bryan stared after him. There was definitely something going on between Paul and Dawn… and if not, Paul then.

He turned around. Four deaths in two days…would this school ever return to its normal and lively state ?

He stopped dead in his tracks. Come to think of it, weird things had been happening ever since Drew had come into the school.

Bryan started jogging down the hallway once more. There was definitely something fishy about Drew. And he was gonna find out.

When Drew came home from school, he trudged upstairs to his room and looked out the window to see May's empty house.

His grandmother came into his room to see him. "Drew," she said.

He turned towards her. "Yeah Grandma ?"

"I heard that the girl who lives across the road lost her parents and her younger brother, right ?" she asked him, sitting down on his bed.

Drew nodded solemnly. "May still hasn't gotten over it yet. And I don't know how she's gonna cope with all this. She's gotta handle finance and what not."

She smiled. "Why don't you ask her to come and live with us ?"

Drew stared at her. "Grandma, you can't be serious. May's a girl in my class. Besides, where is she gonna sleep ?"

"She can sleep on the extra bed we have, remember ?" his grandmother told him.

"You know Grandma, I just had an idea. That is, if it's okay with you," he asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

"May's friend Dawn doesn't have parents, and her sister was killed just today."

"Oh, the poor soul. Of course she can live with us. It'll make both their lives better," she said.

Drew smiled. Even though they weren't his real parents, or grandparents, as a matter of fact, they were the closest he had.

That night, he went to sleep with a smile on his face. A very grateful smile.

**Drew: I'm not that emotional.**

**May: I never knew you were that emotional.**

**Drew: I just said I wasn't !**

**Me: You are.**

**Drew: Am not !**

**Me: Are too !**

**Drew: Am not !**

**Me: Are too !**

**May: SHUT UP YOU TWO !!**

**Misty: WAKE UP, ASH !!**

**Ash: Aaah ! What happened ?**

**May: SHUT UP !! REVIEW !!**

**Me: Hey, I was supposed to say that !**

**May: SHUT UP !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drew: Yawn…**

**Brendan: Same to you.**

**Drew: I need some sleep…**

**Brendan: Why ? Didn't you sleep last night ?**

**Drew: Nope… Evil said we'd meet again today, but she didn't tell me what time, so I was waiting ever since 12am… Yawn…**

**Brendan: But why didn't you just come at 12noon, like we always do ?**

**Drew: Coz if we were supposed to meet earlier and I wasn't there, then she'd… she'd…**

**Ash: Hit you with Misty's mallet.**

**Drew: Yeah… great idea Ash… Yawn… (falls asleep)**

**Ash: Great. How are we gonna get him to wake up ?**

**Brendan: I know ! If that guy kissed Sleeping Beauty and she woke up, then why don't we try it the opposite way with Evil ?**

**Me: BRENDAN !! I HATE YOU !!**

**Brendan: Aaaaaah !! (runs away)**

**Me: Come back here you little rascal !! (chases after him)**

**Ash: Oh for goodness sake, kiss him, May !**

**May: Eeeeek ! You've gotta be kidding me !**

**Ash: Please ?**

**Misty: She'll do it.**

**May: What ?!**

**Ash: GO MISTY !!**

**Misty: IF you promise not to eat buffets for a whole month.**

**Ash: FINE.**

**May: O-okay fine. I'll do it. But just this once. (kisses Drew on the cheek)**

**Drew: Wha-what just happened ?! (wakes up)**

**May: (blushing) Um… uh…** **Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years.**

Chapter 8: A New Home

Dawn and May were suffering from stress a great deal more than expected. Dawn was having intermittent fever which could go very high sometimes and the treatment she needed could not be found at the orphanage.

So she had to stay at school for two nights and attended lessons via the computer. She slept through some because she needed her rest.

And those were the times that Paul always came in to bring her her homework or just accompany her when she was sleeping. Dawn didn't know all this, and Paul didn't intend for her to find out.

At one point Nurse Jill allowed Drew into the room. Paul was there.

"How is she doing ?" Drew whispered.

"Okay I guess. Her fever is going down, thankfully," Paul responded, "Why are you here ?"

"My grandparents got the idea that May and Dawn didn't have any family left, so…they said that I should let them live with me. I mean, in my house, of course."

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. But then again, the orphanage had been complaining that they had too many children and needed people to take care of them… and May can't handle everything on her own… especially since her parents' wills stated that she was not to be sent to an orphanage.

Dawn made a sudden movement. "Oh oh. She's waking up. Gotta go. Tell her when she's fully awake."

Dawn opened her eyes. Drew was standing above her. "Hey."

"Do I need to hand in my maths homework now ?" she asked.

Drew shook his head. "Um, well my grandparents said that they'd take in you and May to come and live with us… so they asked me to tell you…" he said.

Dawn stared at him. She and May were going to live with Drew ?

After school, May walked to her new 'home', along with Drew and Dawn. Dawn shifted uneasily every few seconds… this was her first time walking towards a place that was of utter importance…

They reached the house, and May looked across the street to see her old house. The one that she had shared so many memories with her family… she wiped away the tears that were forming and gave a soft sniffle. It was so painfull to sell the house you've been living in all your life…

"Welcome, dear girls, settle down. I am Drew's grandmother. And now that you will be staying here, I am your grandmother as well. Just call me…" she said, but was cut off by her grandson.

"Grandma !!"

She chuckled. May and Dawn took to her immediately. Drew's grandparents weren't a problem. Actually, nothing was a problem. Except for the maths homework, of course.

After a few nights of staying there, May knew what it was like to be poor. Drew had to help his grandparents with the chores and at the same time juggle homework and school. It seemed as though he had no free time at all.

But now that May and Dawn were here, there were two extra pairs of hands to help out.

One night, while May was sleeping on the top bunk bed, she woke up with a start. Something wasn't right.

She peered down to see if Drew was sleeping in his lower bunk bed. Empty.

May stealthily crept towards the study room, where she had just spotted a faint light. There, she saw Drew, asleep on the wooden desk.

She smiled. "Poor thing. He must have worked himself out, and fell asleep while doing his homework," she thought.

She tiptoed towards him and slowly shook him awake. "Drew. Drew, wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes sleepily. "May ?"

"You fell asleep here. Come on. It's 1am in the morning. You better get some proper rest in bed," she assured him.

"Thanks." He said with a sincere smile, and walked slowly off to bed.

As May was leaving to get to her own bed, she noticed a piece of paper on the desk where Drew had fallen asleep. It wasn't homework. It was…a letter.

Too sleepy to read it, May took it and shoved it under her pillow. She'd read it the next morning and then question Drew about it. Her eyelids weren't going to stay open much longer…

**Misty: Nice.**

**Me: You've turned into a quiet one.**

**May: Yup.**

**Misty: Aw, come on guys, can't we talk about this later ?**

**Me: Nope.**

**May: Actually, we can. REVIEW !!**

**Me: No we can't ! And I was supposed to say that !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**May: Chapter 9 is up !**

**Drew: Yay…**

**Brendan: You sound sleepy again.**

**Drew: Yeah…**

**Brendan: DO NOT FALL ASLEEP.**

**Drew: Why ?**

**Me: Because Brendan's jealous that May kissed you yesterday.**

**Drew: MAY KISSED ME ?! (blushes)**

**Brendan: Why you little… !!! (trying to punch Evil)**

**Me: You know if you punch me I won't be able to write my next chapter which contains some shippy moments of you and May… ?**

**Brendan: (gasps and sits down meekly) I'll be a good boy. I promise.**

**Me: Um, you do know that I was just joking, right?**

**Brendan: (gasps) Okay, I'm going to punch you.**

**Me: Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. I didn't say that the shippy moments of you and May would be in chap 10 but they are in chap 11.**

**Brendan: Repeat my 4****th**** dialogue today.**

**Misty: I feel like hitting you with my mallet.**

**May: Drew fell asleep again. (snores coming from behind her)**

**Ash: May…**

**May: Don't you dare.**

**Brendan: ****Xdrewmay74X does not own anything in this story except for Drew's parents, Eva, the teachers, the other royal adults and the old couple who took care of Drew for a few years…**** Enjoy chap 9 !**

Chapter 9: Real Parents

_His Majesty Prince Drew of France,_

_I hope you are doing well. His Majesty the King sends his humble apologies for sending your dear brother over to America, where you are currently studying. Everyone here at the Kingdom is grieving for the loss of your dear brother, His Majesty Prince Matthew of France, who is now in jail in America, I suppose ? Do not be surprised, my young King-to-be. ( I hope you are not offended, for you are only fifteen this year ) His Majesty Prince Paul of France has already sent the report of this week's events._

_Based on your last letter addressed to His Majesty the King, I have received some important information, that is asking you to come back as he now, with great reluctance, allows you to take up swordsmanship. But, in return, he fears that Prince Paul is not suited to be heir to the throne, and asks for a replacement. One of your friends, probably. However, as you might guess, he must meet the suitable conditions. The following request need not be fulfilled, but you are still asked to bring back a princess (or two), (one of whom) is to be the heir to Her Majesty's throne._

_Kindly ask your dearest cousin, His Majesty Gary, to come back to France as well. The King fears that his superior talent in archery might become a little rusty._

_If you would, please send my warmest regards to Isabella and Edward for taking care of you, yet again._

_I look forward to your return, as does His Majesty the King. You will be able to talk His Majesty Gary into returning to the Kingdom, am I correct ?_

_I am deeply concerned for your safety in America. I can never tell what might be going on in that mischievous mind of yours._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Butler Arnold

May stared at the letter. This had to be a practical joke. If it was, Drew was going to get it from her. If it wasn't… well, then she would question Drew about it.

She yawned sleepily and shoved the letter deep into her drawer where Dawn kept her cosmetics. If Drew found them missing, he would never look in there.

Feeling pleased with herself for thinking of such a good hiding place, May grabbed her sky-blue towel, and treated herself to a long, hot bath in the tub only to hear angry knocking on the bathroom door five minutes later.

"MAY, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR I WILL KICK A COMPLETELY NUDE DREW INTO THE BATHROOM WITH YOU !!!"

May shuddered at the thought, her eyes wide with horror. "I'm don't have your towel, Dawn," she replied loudly.

Dawn seemed satisfied, and May assumed that she had gone to look for Drew and beat the light out of him if he had taken her towel.

May sighed, giggling. "That Drew has no idea what's coming to get him," she said to herself.

Well, truth be told, Drew had taken Dawn's towel after all. A few seconds later, May winced as she heard a loud 'crack'. Ouch.

May wondered which one of his bones that could have been. Her question was followed by a shocked yell.

May stretched and let out her pokemon before stepping out of the house to get some fresh air.

She bent down and fingered a blade of grass wet with dew. It reminded her of the time she and Max had been asked to pick up stones in their backyard. It had been a competition – who could pick up more stones.

A small teardrop fell, joining the dew on the grass, eventually rolling off the smooth surface of the leaf.

May smiled at herself for a few seconds before brushing the next tear off her cheek before it could join the next one on the ground.

Her glaceon jumped into her lap as she sat down on a tree branch outside the house. For a while, she sat thinking about what she would have been doing now, on a beautiful Sunday morning, if her family hadn't been taken by that fatal car crash.

It was then that she finally remembered the letter that had been left in Dawn's cosmetics drawer. She jumped off the branch hastily, her glaceon almost falling on its back in shock.

The young girl dashed into the house, flitted up the stairs, and rummaged Dawn's drawer. Thank goodness the wannabe model had left to do some shopping. May would have to make sure that she put back everything in exactly the way Dawn had left them, or else she'd be in trouble.

May managed to pull out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from the drawer, and sighed in relief. She then arranged everything in the drawer precisely in the order Dawn had kept them, and bounced out of the room gleefully.

"Drew !" May called, "Lettuce head ! I need to talk to you for a sec !"

A very irritated Drew emerged from the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. Was he cooking with his head or something… ?

"What ?" he grouched, still rubbing his head.

"May I please know what this is ? A practical joke ? Today's not april fool's, you know," May stated, pretending to be annoyed.

Drew opened one eye sleepily and caught sight of the letter. He immediately shot up straight like an arrow, and grabbed the letter from May.

"A valid explanation ?" May prodded, starting to get impatient.

"You caught me," Drew mumbled, shaking his head, "You finally got me."

May looked at him questioningly. What the heck of nonsense was this idiot talking about ?

"I'm back !"

Drew ignored Dawn's enthusiastic greeting and walked over to the phone, dialing a number May did not recognize.

"What's up with sour-face ?" Dawn asked May, curious.

"I don't know," May replied, "but he's been a grouch all morning. Even so, he looks more serious now than grouchy. Weird."

"Hello. Is Ash Ketchum there ?"

"Ash ?" Dawn prodded May for an answer other than her usual 'I don't know'.

May barely shrugged.

They waited for a few minutes while Drew muttered something inaudible to Ash.

The next thing the girls knew he was calling Paul.

Once he finally put down the receiver, he sighed and turned to face the two girls at his side.

"Start packing. We're taking the first flight to France."


	10. Notice

Hi everybody… thank you for following the story this far, but I'm rewriting it. The plot remains the same (basically) only some changes of events.

**Reasons:**

**When I wrote the first few chapters, I made it sound like it was a school story, and not enough action yet. So, I'll be going faster.**

**A change in shipping ! (gasp) But I won't reveal which is going to be changed. I may also add more ships, but I can assure you one thing: Contestshipping stays.**

**No time to write stories ! This year is my PSLE (Primary School Leaving Examination), much like GSCEs (did I put it correctly ?).**

**So, what I have to say now is that I am actually abandoning King Of The Sea (gasp) and Time And Again (gasp). **

**I am also writing a new story (sorry, I'm very fickle-minded) in a ****different ****category: -Man.**

**Apologies… Please read my -Man oneshot. The shipping is AllenxLenalee, and it's my first ever oneshot, so don't scold me if it sucks.**

**In my other new -Man story, I'll be entering myself in the story (it's a surprise) !**

**The shipping is AllenxLenalee and LavixMe(literally ME, what am I supposed to call it ? Someone please tell me…) !**

**Back to The Prince's Secrets… The rewritten fanfic is called 7 Secrets and the first chapter will only be posted during the first week of June (sorry it's so late, but those are my holidays !).**

**Once again, a big THANK YOU to all you readers and reviewers out there…**

And I wish you all the best for everything you do in life ! 

**- Xdrewmay74X**


End file.
